LOVE IS FOREVER
by landon carter
Summary: landon tell's about his love his life how they frist met
1. feelin the love

CHAPTER 1 FEELING THE LOVE   
  
MC: MRS. CARTER MR.: MR. CARTER L: LANDON D: DEAN C:CLAY E: ELI j:JAMIE R: REV   
A: AMANDA d: DIANA A: AND Angela   
  
  
HEY I "M. LANDON CARTER IT HAS BEEN 6 YR"S SINCE I LOST THE LOVE OF MY LIFE Jamie.   
  
AND I'm about to go home for spring break for the break as i drove back to beuafort to do some thinken when i got there   
  
went to my favorite place the pier, AS I WALKED DOWN THE PIER I THOUGHT I COULD FEEL JAMIE "S Lip's TOUCHEN MINE and after i got my thicken done i went to her grave site to tell her how much i loved her,   
  
then as i got ready to leave i felt the breeze get colder and then i went to my father law, Jamie's father   
WHEN i got there he was happy to see and ask how school was i said fine he told me ELI was loosen for me   
cause Amanda Sullivan died of her cancer the same as Jamie's i went to my mother's where Eli was sitting there telling her the story i came in my Mom came up to me   
MC: HEY HONEY!   
L: what happened rev told me he lost Amanda last night.   
MC: YEA SHE PASSED AWAY IN HIS ARM"S   
L: WHAT!?   
MC: YEA HOW SAD.   
  
Mc: HE IS GOIN THREW WHAT YOU DID WIT JAMIE.   
L: may be I'll take him wit me back to campus,   
MC: OK BUT WHY?   
L: he need's to talk to someone that went threw it too.   
I TOLD ELI MY Plain he would not respond but he came but before we left and his friend's his friend's Scott neco marybeth Melissa showed up to they came wit us but it was 12 am on a Mon day when we got back to the dorm Eli was out I found PIC of him wit Jamie and Amanda, I would ask him about her and Diana and Angliae found me out about Jamie.   
BUT BEFORE SPRING BREAK MY ROOMMATES DIANA found my journal and my anther one Jamie wanna know about Jamie but I'm not sure I'm ready to tell them not yet. 


	2. jamie's last day's

chapter 2 of love is forever Jamie's last day's   
E: ELI J: JAMIE{flash back's} L:lANDON e: Scott n:NICO M:Melissa ER: ERIC a: Angela D: Diana   
  
I woke up at 7 am on a Monday and Eli was gone and i went to find him   
  
Scott was in the dorm wit NICO and Melissa. I said I have to find Eli he gone.   
  
  
WE ALL WENT TO FIND ELI BUT HE Was at the "spot" that was the local   
  
bar he was keeled over and this guy picked on him was a rude guy   
  
named sonic, Scott knew him Scott was mad and Eli treed to stand but   
  
he fell and Scott treed to leave but sonic talked trash about Eli and   
  
Scott left wit Eli and got Eli back to the dorm.   
  
he woke up and i was in class NICO teased Eli about his hair stickmen up   
  
And Eli knew it was time to get up.   
  
I was in class when Eli came in and Mrs. music asked can I help you?   
No, he said my cousin London is in this, class right?   
Yes, he is.   
When my class was over for the day Angela and Diana cam up to us and asked what we wanted and we said we had something's to tell them about us.   
  
L: so i started first i told them about Jamie i met Jamie when i was in pre   
  
  
school and i knew her all threw high school. she changed me i was goin   
  
Nowhere in life until I fell IM love wit Jamie.   
  
I was Walking Jamie home from a nice evening when she told me......   
{FLASHBACK}   
L: Worried about your collage application's   
  
J: I"M Not goin, collage.   
  
L but I Thought YOU   
  
  
J: no you assumed.   
  
L: What take a year off to do the peace core thing   
  
  
J: NO I'm sick.   
  
L I'll take you home you'll be back to-   
  
J: NO LANDON I "M SICK I have leukemia   
  
L: what no your 18 your prefect   
  
J: no i found out 2yr's ago and i stopped responding to treatment 's   
  
L: SO WHY DID YOU TELL ME?   
J: THE DOCTER"S SAID I SHOULD GOIN live life normally as best I could   
I didn't want anyone acting weird around me.   
L:Includingme?   
  
J: especially you.   
  
J:YA KNOW I WAS GETTING ALONG witeverything fine I accepted it then you happened.   
{crying}J:I DO NOT NEED A REASON TO BE ANGRY WIT GOD.   
  
Then Jamie was home for a long time I made her big telescope and the night I gave it to her, I asked her to marry me we marred in spring of 95.   
  
Prom came and Jamie sang at the prom and she was beautiful   
one night I came home from school Jamie was out side it was raining   
Jamie was standing out side.   
  
L: JAMIE BABY IT RAINY YOU COLD?   
  
J:YEA A LITTLE, but it feel's kinda nice   
  
L: BABY LET "S. GO IN.   
  
AS I Got Jamie in side we took shower together and then as we lay in bed i asked Jamie if   
  
She had any regret's and she had none.   
  
when i woke up the next morning   
  
Jamie was gone I go down stair's she was she was writing in her diary.   
  
Then as the summer ended she started getting sicker. {London start's to cry}   
the last day's were hard as i watched her get sicker i wished she could   
  
get better but.... she wouldn't i knew and as strutted to fade i whoud   
  
thing's off a list she had. on the last 2 day's were so passionate she was   
  
reading i came to bed. and all i could was kiss her face cause i knew her   
  
Day's had come and gone   
Diana was crying NICO Eli Scott mel Angela.   
  
Her last day her last breath it was 12 am on the 26 of Nov she went wit her on goin faith.   
  
  
after i told them that i knew i had to leave but I'll give them more detail   
  
like our night's in the grave yard at the pier. me and Eli will Tel them all   
  
  
About the star thing.   
  
we took Scott and the whole gang to the grave NICO was supportive so   
  
Was every one else i LOVE YOU JAMIE! FOREVER i said to her star NICO asked me if I was OK i said yea but.... Eli was looken at his star for Amanda he loved her as much i did jamie.   
chapter 3 jamie wish list 


	3. jamie's list

chapter 3 JAMIE'S LIST   
  
  
  
I Knew as I saw ELI STANDING there looken at Jamie's grave   
  
wit NICO derk, Melissa and Angela and dani he missed Jamie and Amanda   
  
I HAD MY med. final exams I got back to the campus Eli was not seen a   
  
word, but as I got to the room were my final was I finished at 11:30am   
  
Eli was waiting for me at lunch he was sitting there waiting for me when I saw him get out his, seat cause this punk he knew jessie boon.   
  
IF I KNEW ELI he would fight but I had to stop him I did but it took my   
  
friend rob stout to help he separated them. jessie yelled your wife was nuttin but a bitch.   
  
ROB gets PO and step's up and say's watch your back.   
  
  
DANI Angela nico derek Melissa were in the dorm waiting but as it goes they were upset they knew this guy and they knew stryker was not in the mood.   
but I knew I told them what had happened the short way why not the long way.   
so I told them about Jamie's list .   
  
Jamie had a list for her life I did all of it except find medical discovery for cancer but We talked, giggled, laughed, joked around, kiss, cuddled like any other couples would do. Our favorite moments would probably be at   
  
night, when I would hold her all the time im arm's she laid as we look ed at he star's together and I would hold her tell she feel asleep and I never loved any one more than I did her never will but there was a day I like was when Eric came over wit the new Rachel lamp he gave it to Jamie and her face lit up like a angel. her list had a lot of goal's most checked but this certain one number 46, dance wit a angel under the moon light I then made that come true but the list had a lot of goal's I showed them all the list they asked why is number 25 find a medical discovery I told them cause that my goal her in med. school.   
rob asked who was Amanda Eli told them it was his wife she had the same thing but he took them out side ad pointed to Jamie's start and the one next to it was blinking it was Amanda sullivian they all listened to us as we told about jamie and her cousin.   
and there is more to tell but not yet.   
  
chapter 4 the prom to remember 


	4. NIGHT TO REMEMBER

Chapter4a night to remember and then some   
  
AS I TOLD OUR STORY THEY HANGED ON EVERY WORD. I TOLD THEM ABOUT THE PROM AS JAMIE'S DAY'S GOT SHORTER THE MORE I LOVED HER, WE WENT TO TO THE PROM.  
  
JAMIE sang at the prom and she looked beautiful sang "only hope" and i wanna be wit you and "  
candy" some outher mandy song's ,every one enjoyed her proformance. we watched everyone's   
eye's in amazmeant. eric was drooling.  
  
we left after the prom. i took jamie home and after i got ready for bed jamie was reading one of BOOKS ON her list as i got reaDY FOR BED   
THEN AS I REACHED OUT BED JAMIE TOLD ME HOW MUCH SHE LOVED me then we just ended up kissen and we had a very passnoit night  
when i woke up the next mourning she was in my arm's.  
  
then i gentle grabed her and put her on the bed not to wake her. i took a shower and went to class i gave jamie a kiss on her forehead and told her i whould see her after class.   
WHEN i got back she was staning in the rain i asked her   
landon: is that cold baby???  
jamie: yea but it feel nice .  
  
  
i took her in , and we took a shower together. and then we went to sleep  
  
the next day she woke up not feelin well.  
  
i called her father he said to have her take her medcine so i did tbc 


End file.
